League of Legends Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/SirAston 2
I, SirAston, nominate myself for the position of ChatModerator (again). Yeah, it's kind of weird to re-nominate myself after I requested to be demoted, but the main reason is that during my last nomination, there was a strong opposition, but I still became CMod because "Ajr said so". To be honest, it bothered me for a long time that I pretty much only became CMod because of that. With this (honestly silly) re-nomination, I hope that the community will finally decide if I'm worthy of a post I've been doing for almost 2 years. Don't hold back if you're displeased with how I did things during that time, I'm no CMod right now and even if the people say "You deserve to be CMod" I won't hold it against you. SirAston (talk) 10:44, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Questions * Voting Support # I don't see why not. He's a calm-headed person for as long as I know him. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 10:46, October 14, 2015 (UTC) # In favor of allowing him to have his rights (back?), During the time period where he was a chat mod he's been a very reliable, proper moderator without any drawbacks. (Atleast none that I can bring up on the top of my head) . [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~'' ']] (Talk~ ) 10:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) # Siraston is, all in all, a nice and helpful person, and often the levelheaded guy who gets seeked out to solve an argument. To answer Demise, this, for me, justifies having him as a chat moderator. # people appointed to wiki positions don't need unanimous support on their requests. On your last one, I saw enough of a consensus to give you such inconsequential rights as chat moderator on a single site on the internet. There was a substantial number of neutral / oppose votes, but none of them provided any substantial reason (he's too "nice"???), and on balance the supporting comments seemed more convincing. But, if you feel that your mandate wasn't strong enough, then by all means have my support as well :P Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) # You must be aware that being a chat moderator is a very grave responsibility. You are the thin line that prevents a chatroom from falling into dysfunctionality... from... dysfunctionality. When you go out into the world, wearing your star, people will expect great deeds out of you. You will be held up to a higher standard than your fellow man, and when they question you about what you do, you will respond "I moderate an internet chat room" and they will understand that in your life you have made great personal sacrifice, that you have devoted your life to a righteous cause, that you are the beacon that stands against the tide. I pray for thee. 14:30, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Neutral # Voters need to consider whether or not having an extra person in a position adds any benefit (in this case), rather than the qualities of the person (Aston). The chat has a good ratio of mods to non-mods, and it should be considered if there is any current need for more. I haven't opposed, since I think this is a reasonable request, but the fact is that sometimes qualified people miss out on jobs simply because there is no demand for them. In that regard, we as a community need to be aware of re-inflating rights when considering this nomination and in future ones. 23:46, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Oppose # Comments * Closing Statement * Passes, 5-0 00:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests